Together Forever
by dramionelove4ever
Summary: Happiness is very fickle. It comes and goes as quick as the wind. It is not permanent. But love, now that is a very complex emotion. It happens once and lasts forever. Please have a look at the story before you judge it. I am very bad at summarizing.


A/N : Please read the whole story and review . This story is very special to me and i really need encoragement. Thank you.  
Bold italics are the past events.

Let the world stop turning,  
Let the sun stop burning,  
Let them tell me love's not worth going through.  
If it all falls apart,  
I will know deep in my heart,  
The only dream that mattered had come true  
...In this life I was loved by you.  
~ by Bette Midler ~

The start of a new day is a wonderful feeling.

Hermione Jane Malfoy woke up with a similar feeling. She had still not opened her eyes but her mind was quite active, planning the day's events. She knew she should have done it yesterday. Why should she be so happy and Draco be kept in darkness? Then she reasoned with herself that an extra day made it possible for her to make it a special occasion.

Deciding to get up, she tried to stretch but was restricted by a strong arm around her. She smiled sleepily and tried to pull the hand back away from her so she could escape from her prison. A heavenly prison.

The arm refused to budge which made Hermione sure that its owner was pretending to sleep. She placed her hand on the forearm of her husband and started stroking it lovingly.

Hermione could almost feel him smiling into her hair. Then suddenly without warning she pinched him hard.

"OUCH. That hurt" came a muffled cry and the arm was snatched back immediately.

Grinning evilly, Hermione made best of the situation and sat up on the cozy bed. She relished the feeling of the silk sheets on her bare legs. Turning her head she looked at her husband and chuckled at his expression.

"Draco, darling, make your face straight before the wind changes direction and your face is stuck like that permanently."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just a muggle saying."

Hermione stood up and stretched. A big smile was plastered over her beautiful face. Draco looked at her puzzled. What could have made her so happy? Pinching him did not give her such immense pleasure. He knew that.

"What's up, love?"

"Nothing. I'm just feeling too happy." She had a dreamy look on her face which indicated that she was busy planning something. Draco knew every expression, every smile, every look, and every word about his wife. He understood her very well. And now he was sure she was ecstatic about something but he didn't know what it was. He would have to learn mind-reading if he were ever to understand this enigma who happened to be his better half.

Taking long and brisk steps, Hermione walked around the bed and reached Draco's side. She bent down and kissed him softly on his mouth. And soon enough what was intended as a peck turned into a passionate kiss.

After a full 5 minutes Hermione pulled away and realized that she was sitting on Draco's lap. She couldn't even recall when he pulled her into his lap.

"Mrs. Malfoy, do you have any idea about how much Mr. Malfoy loves you?"

Putting on a mock-thinking face Hermione said, "I'm not sure. I think Mr. Malfoy is just pretending to love ."

"Oh really? And what would Mr. Malfoy do to prove his everlasting love for Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Something extraordinary"

Draco smirked and shouted, "How's this" and started tickling her. As much as Hermione tried to escape she could not. Screaming loudly she tried to push away his fingers which were dancing all over her sensitive spots all over the body.

"Now does Mrs. Malfoy understand that Mr. Malfoy is crazy about her?"

Hermione was continuously laughing and she said breathlessly, "YES. NOW PLEASE DRACO LET ME GO."

But the tickling still did not cease.

"Are you sure Mrs. Malfoy? Or do you need more convincing", he said in between her screams. "I can make it more apparent if you want."

"NO. I KNOW YOU LOVE ME AND I LOVE YOU AND NOW STOP IT. DRACO PLEASE."

She felt peace when he slid his arms off her and rested them on her waist.

Hermione took a few deep breaths to calm herself while Draco laughed. When she was sufficiently relaxed she whisked herself off him and stood beside the bed glaring at him.

"Tit for tat, honey." Draco said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

As Hermione stomped away to the bathroom she heard Draco say, "Smile, love, it's the second best thing you can do with your lips"

"Get your gorgeous butt down here before I smack it." Hermione called out to her husband lovingly.

She was cooking his breakfast and he was still getting ready for work. Draco worked in the ministry as an auror. Hermione was a healer in 's. As it was Saturday, she had the day off but it was a working day for her husband.

Humming to herself she laid out the plates and served the food. Pouring out the juice and placing napkins in an orderly fashion she sat down in one of the chairs and started thinking yet again about the evening.

"Still happy?" Draco asked when he saw a smile on her face while she daydreamed. "I know why you are all smiley today. You are glad that your husband has a gorgeous butt"

Rolling her eyes Hermione didn't answer.

After the meal, Draco went to the sitting room and started tying his shoes. A quick glance towards the grandfather clock told him it 8.50 a.m. 10 minutes to get to work.  
Hermione returned with his tie and began putting it on. Draco placed his hands around her slim waist and stared into her eyes while she did her routine work.

"When will you be back?" she asked in a sulky voice as if she didn't want him to leave at all.

"Around 5, love. What are you going to do whole day?"

Hermione grinned and said, "I'll find something or the other to occupy myself."

Draco bent down and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They let go of each other and Draco walked over to the fireplace. Picking up floo powder he stepped into the fire.

"Come early, honey." Hermione said as he disappeared.

So, now to start the preparations for tonight, Hermione thought as she watched Draco spin away. I want tonight to be very special for him.

Quickly she made arrangements for a chocolate cake. The cakes she made were so good that Draco requested, threatened, warned and forced her to make them as frequently as possible. Once the cake entered into your mouth you would have difficulty forgetting it.

So Hermione prepared the bake. She made them her best cake ever and put them into the oven. After making the necessary adjustments she sat down on a chair in the breakfast table and waited for the cake to be ready.

Sitting there idle, her mind jumped to the past. The past without Draco. How she was lonely and sad. And then he came into her life and it changed beyond imagination.  
It had all started after 7th year when they had all graduated and were now official members of the order. By 'they' I mean Harry, Ron and Hermione. Draco was then believed to be a deatheater and the order was busy searching for the entire Malfoy family.

Then she remembered the first day Draco had arrived at the order headquarters which happened to be The Burrow, with .

_**They were all sitting in the dining room. The trio along with the Weasley children were having there supper. In the sitting room Moody, Lupin and Tonks were busy planning something.**_

Just then Mr. Weasley walked into the dining room. His robes were disheveled and his hair was in a mess. He looked at Harry and said, "We have a visitor, Harry. I think you should talk to him."

All of them went into the sitting room and there on the sofa sat Malfoy. A hurt, bruised and depressed Malfoy.

To cut a long story short, Malfoy had had enough and was not going to be Voldemort's deatheater any more. Not that he was one. He still did not have the dark mark.

Under the influence of veritaserum, he blurted every truth about his life.  
Draco Malfoy became a spy or the order. 

Taking the cake out Hermione smelt it and knew at once that it was wonderfully done. She sat down and started to make a list of all the things she was going to buy today.  
After making the list, Hermione started dusting the house. She liked to do it the muggle way whenever she had the time. Her mind reeled back……..

_**At first they had not got the time, opportunity and chance to talk. From the very beginning she had noticed that Draco used to stare at her sometimes. Hermione became very conscious every time she felt his eyes on her.**_

His deep gray eyes intrigued her. He would look at her whenever they were in the same room. After a while, others started noticing this strange behavior.

One day Ron, not being able to stand it any longer shouted out, "Why do you keep staring at Hermione?"

The whole room became very quiet and all of them looked towards Draco.

Hermione had gone red in the cheeks and to cover up her embarrassment, she glared at Ron.  
Then Draco gave such an odd answer that it took all of them a few moments to decipher what he said

"There is no remedy for love but to love more." 

Hermione smiled at the memory. They had come a long way together. That day when Ron had directly asked Draco was nearly 4 years ago. Thinking about the last 4 years, Hermione thought about the difficulties they had faced together.  
Then there was the day when she had realized that she loved him….

_**Ron, Draco, Fred and George had gone to capture Avery, a well known deatheater whose whereabouts had been discovered recently. All of them knew that the four boys were on an extremely difficult mission and might not come back in one piece or worse, might not come back at all.**_

As they sat with baited breath, Hermione felt panic beyond imagination. She tried to assure herself that she was worried about the Weasley boys. But they did not have blonde hair, nor did they have grey eyes. And a certain person with such features was constantly coming to her mind.

Feeling confused and scared, Hermione sat quietly, praying.  
Then the front door creaked open and in walked Ron and Fred carrying an unconscious Malfoy. He appeared to be nearly dead.

Hermione didn't understand what happened to her. But when she saw Draco in such a state she felt numb and rushed forward towards him. Taking matters into her hands, she ordered them around and patched him up herself. No one had seen Hermione is such a state ever.

For days she stayed with him, talked to no one and didn't eat or sleep. She remained by his bedside until he regained consciousness 3 days later. Even then Draco was very weak. Hermione nursed him and made him fit again. That was the time when they got close and each of them realized how much they really loved each other, how incomplete they were alone and how together they found peace and calm even in the worst days of war. 

She went out to buy some required things. Hermione went by the bus as she had a lot of time and she loved traveling. Sitting in the bus she looked out of the window. She had loved doing that since she was a child.

Sitting in front of her were 2 teenagers, around sixteen, discussing something serious. The boy was saying something in a low voice and the girls was listening attentively.

Hermione recalled the day when she and Draco sat together in her room late in the night and discussed their past life.

They had told each other everything. Nothing was meant to be kept in the dark. That day Hermione had admitted that she loved him.

_**"I love you" she said. "I have done so for a long time and I …." She faltered when she saw the look on his face.**_

Draco had a very serious expression. After a long time he spoke, " don't say you love me until you mean it, Hermione, because I might do something crazy and believe it."

Smiling she leaned against him and said, "I do mean it."

"Are you saying that because you know I love you and don't want to break my heart? I mean is their any reason why you would love me? I see no reason at all."

Frowning Hermione said, "Loving someone doesn't need a reason, Draco. If you can explain why you love someone, its not called "Love"... it's called "Like"."

Satisfied at last, he had kissed her. 

Thinking of that day made Hermione go warm all over. The time they had spent even during the war days were so precious to her. Sometimes she felt she could not have lived through those miserable days without Draco.

They were each other's lifeline. The dread she felt when Draco was away on a mission was immense. When he returned she would run to him and they would spend hours together, alone.

The bus reached its destination and Hermione got out. She proceeded to buy her things. Today was going to be another of those memorable days. She would etch this evening on her mind forever.

It was almost 2 p.m. She knew she had only three hours to get everything ready. Quickly buying herself a sandwich and juice she apparated home.

She decided to start decorating the entire sitting room with candles. Hermione had bought beautiful candles and she placed them all over.

Flowers came next. Hermione's sense of décor was quite good and within an hour and a half she made the sitting room look lovely.

Satisfied she sat down on the sofa and admired her work. Draco would be so happy.

Thinking about the days during the war, Hermione shuddered. After three years of pain and, misery Harry had at last killed Voldemort. Having destroyed all the horcruxes with the order's help, Harry had proceeded to fight The Dark Lord and had finished him forever. That was 10 months ago.

During the war Draco and Hermione had faced the worst phase of their lives. Every day there was the threat of their death. They had spent all their free time together. Supporting and loving each other they had made it through the bad times and had emerged victorious.

After Voldemort's death, they had waited for four months before getting married. Building up the torn fragments of life, getting over the deaths of their loved ones, Hermione and Draco tied the not at last.

_**The priest chanted, "Repeat after me, ' I give you this ring in God's name, as a symbol of all that we have promised and all that we shall share.'"**_

Draco who appeared to be paying least attention to the priest and was staring at Hermione with so much love that she felt uncomfortable.

"I give you this ring, Hermione, not in the name of God, but in the name of our love. I believe our love is stronger than anything else. I had promised you that I will keep you happy forever and I will."

The priest seemed perturbed, but he continued nonetheless, "In the presence of God, our family and friends…"

Draco interrupted him and said, "Please sir, if you don't mind I would like to say the vows myself."  


_**The priest nodded and all the guests stared dumbfounded as Draco got down to his knees and held Hermione's hand as he started speaking.**_

"I, Draco Malfoy, take you, Hermione Granger to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love"

"Nobody except You and me knows how much we have strived to be with each other. Every second since we have loved each other, we have prayed to God that we may be given the happiness that we deserve. Now that God has given our love the chance it needed, I am never going to let you go. I love you seems to be a very lame sentence compared to what I feel for you. Be mine forever, Hermione, I shall love you beyond all boundaries of this small universe."

Tears of joy flooded Hermione's eyes and she seemed to be at a loss of words.

"I Hermione Granger, take you, Draco Malfoy to be my husband in this life and pray that you will be with me for as many lives that I have."

The priest found a chance to talk and he piped in, "I proclaim you as Husband and wife till death do…."

"NO"

The entire hall fell silent as both lovers shouted out together.

Silencing the priest Draco said in a soft voice, "I shall love you throughout my life and after that also. A small obstacle like death wouldn't stop us from loving each other."

The crowd had never witnessed a more beautiful wedding in their lives. 

Draco had been right, Hermione thought. After what they had been through they deserved happiness. And they had been more than just happy. Whoever said that 'love is blind but marriage is an eye-opener' could not have been more wrong. Marriage was the best thing ever.  
After their marriage they bought a lovely two-storey house and started building up a new life. Draco was so possessive when it came to her that sometimes it was just too funny.  
Hermione laughed when she remembered another incident.

_**"AND WHAT"**_

"Calm down, Draco. It's not such a big deal."

"Tell me what happened. In detail."

"Well, Ginny and I had gone to Diagon Alley to buy some owl treats for Hedwig and Pig. Then this man started following us around. We decided to ignore him and didn't pay him attention."

Draco who had gone red in anger turned towards Ginny who was rolling in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Draco growled.

"Hear the whole story." Ginny said and burst into giggles again.

"And after some time," Hermione continued "he walked up to us and blocked my way. Then he said…"

"Said what?"

"He said 'If I saw you naked, I would die happy'"

Now Draco became uncontrollable for a while and it took Hermione 5 minutes to calm him down.

Ginny who had stopped laughing seeing Draco so furious said, "Ask her what she replied."

"YOU REPLIED? YOU...YOU...WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I said 'if I saw you naked, I would die laughing'"   
It was 4.20 already. Draco said he would be back at 5. Hermione had not made any food. Draco loved to cook with her. So she had kept all ingredients ready. The cake and wine were placed on the lavishly decorated dining table.

She had the entire evening planned out. Draco would come home and see the house. Puzzled he would ask Hermione what the occasion was. And she would tell him. The rest of the evening would be spent as Draco wished.

Deciding to go and get dressed, Hermione started towards the bedroom. Then the doorbell rang loudly.

Panicking slightly, Hermione's first thought was that Draco was back early. Then she realized that the doorbell had rung. Draco always flooed in or apparated back. Never through the door.

Hurrying, she ran to the door and peeped through the peephole. She saw Ron with his back to the door.

Yanking the door open, Hermione said, "HEY, Ron"

Ron turned around to face her. His face was etched in worry and he was sweating all over.

As he opened his mouth to speak, Hermione started talking, "look Ron, whatever your problem is, I'll solve it later ok? Tomorrow. Now go. Bye.

"What?"

Taking a deep breath, he said, "Draco was killed today by some deatheaters we haven't caught yet."

Silence.

"I'm really sorry, Hermione. No one imagined this would happen."

Smiling brightly Hermione lightly shoved Ron out of the door. "I told you, Ron. I'll talk later. Draco would be back any moment, and I still haven't got ready."

Ron stared at her. "Hermione……."

"Ron please, today is special for both of us. Please leave."

She's in shock, Ron realized.

"Hermione, just come with me."

"Don't you understand, you fool. I can't. What's your problem, Ron? Draco is coming home in some time and….."

And leaving Ron standing near the door, she went inside and started giving the decorations a final finishing touch, muttering "will be back any moment…..he'll be so happy….we'll be happy always….never again…I'll wear his favorite black dress…"

Ron stood there, his heart beating very fast. He knew that she was suffering from a huge trauma and needed to be looked after. He decided to take her to 's.

Taking long steps towards her he said, "come on, Mione. Let's go to…"

And she started shouting, "Draco is coming home now. I want you to go immediately. JUST GO."

Knowing he had no other choice he forcefully picked her up into his arms. Hermione trashed around, kicking, punching and screaming. But Ron was much stronger and he carried her to the fireplace, threw in some floo powder and transported them straight to 's.

"How is she, now?" asked anxiously s the healer came out of Hermione's room after a long time.

The weasley family, and other members of the order had been waiting outside the room for nearly an hour.

"She is in massive trauma. We had to sedate her twice before she fell unconscious. She kept screaming for her husband."

Ron who was the most distraught sat down on the bench and put his head in his hands. Ginny wiped away her tears and put her hand around Ron, comfortingly. Harry just stared at the healer dumbfounded.

asked, "How long until she's completely normal?"

The healer sighed. "We can't say for sure. She was in a pretty bad state, though. And I'm sorry we couldn't save the baby."

A/N : Thank you for reading. This story is very special to me. Review and tell me whether you liked it or not. I would be very grateful. Thank you


End file.
